howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Eye
|Source = Franchise}} The Dragon Eye was an item prominently featured in Dragons: Race to the Edge, in which the story revolves around the mysterious artifact. History ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 The Dragon Eye was left behind on ''The Reaper, a Dragon Hunter ship, in the fog bank clutched in the hands of a dead Dragon Hunter commander. During "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1", it was discovered by Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless. It was briefly taken by Dagur the Deranged, but was reclaimed by Hiccup in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2". Gobber was unable to open it, accidentally setting off a couple of booby traps such as sleeping darts and gas. Hiccup then realized that the device has a lock that can only be opened with a Snow Wraith tooth. The Dragon Riders, along with Gothi, went to Glacier Island and successfully retrieved a tooth from the Strike Class dragon. Hiccup placed it inside the Dragon Eye and turned it, with no reaction coming from the device. However, when Toothless lit up his bed, Hiccup noticed a projection appearing from the Dragon Eye. He then realized that in order to use it, the device must be placed near dragon fire. In "Imperfect Harmony", Hiccup showed the Dragon Eye to the Berk Council, and convinced them to allow him to explore the islands revealed by the device. In "Gone Gustav Gone", Hiccup searched for information about the Night Fury in the Dragon Eye, but he didn't find any. In "Quake, Rattle and Roll", Fishlegs tested how Meatlug's different kinds of lava affected the Dragon Eye. This led to the confirmation of Dark Deep, the rumored ancestral home of Boulder Class dragons, as well as a new species dubbed the Catastrophic Quaken. In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", Hiccup and Astrid then used Stormfly's fire-breath to find information the new Sharp Class dragon, the Razorwhip. "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2" Season 2 When the Dragon Hunters took Stormfly in "Night of the Hunters, Part 1", Hiccup and the others then found a new lens and information on a nearby Dragon Hunter port. "Night of the Hunters, Part 2" In "Bad Moon Rising", Hiccup and Fishlegs found information about the Lycanwing myth. It turned out that the myth was just a way to hide twi more more lenses on the feared island. The Berserkers and Dragon Hunters made several attempts to get the Dragon Eye from Hiccup and his Riders' outpost on Dragon's Edge in "The Zippleback Experience". "Snow Way Out" "Edge of Disaster, Part 1" "Edge of Disaster, Part 2" In "Maces and Talons, Part 1", the Dragon Eye was then taken by Ruffnut Thorston when she wished to join Tuffnut and Snotlout Jorgenson in their club's cave. In "Maces and Talons, Part 2", Hiccup lost the Dragon Eye to Viggo when they rescued Heather from their island. Viggo was also able to use mist from a Flightmare to remove the need for a Snow Wraith tooth. Season 3 Prior to "Buffalord Soldier", Fishlegs made sketches of certain information seen in the Dragon Eye pertaining to dragons such as the Buffalord. Season 4 At the end of "Shell Shocked, Part 1", Viggo gives Hiccup the Dragon Eye as a symbol of their allegiance. After the Dragon Hunters are defeated and Ryker is killed in "Shell Shocked, Part 2", Viggo threatens Hiccup to kill Astrid if he doesn't give him the Dragon Eye. However, Hiccup throws it in the volcano, where it is seemingly destroyed. Season 5 In "The Wings of War, Part 1", Krogan takes over Dragon's Edge in order to bring in Viggo so that he may be able to retrieve the Dragon Eye from the volcano. After sending in man after man with no success, Viggo goes down into the volcano himself and finds the Dragon Eye on a rock ledge just above the magma. In "The Wings of War, Part 2", Viggo was unable to get the Dragon Eye to work at first. After Viggo fixed it, Krogan attempted to take it from him. However, they both agreed to share it when Berk's fleet, the A-team, and Dragon Riders started to attack and retake the Edge. After the Hunters and Flyers lose the Edge, Viggo and Krogan make their escape. Astrid followed them close behind and was shocked to see Viggo alive and with the Dragon Eye. Despite this, Hiccup told his Riders that they shouldn't be worried, as he had almost finished making his Dragon Eye. After Viggo and Krogan were able to retrieve Heather's Dragon Eye lens in "Sins of the Past", they, along with Johann, inserted it into the Dragon Eye in order to find the "King of Dragons". Season 6 Although not physically seen in "King of Dragons, Part 1", it is implied that Johann and Krogan, after obtaining the fifth lens, lit the Dragon Eye, revealing clues that led them to Titan Wing Dramillion on Dramillion Island. After capturing the Dramillion, they used its flame to light the Dragon Eye, which produced a map that led them to Berserker Island. By the end of the battle in "King of Dragons, Part 2", the Dragon Riders had taken back the Dragon Eye. During the aftermath of defeating the Dragon Flyers and saving the King of Dragons’ Egg, the Riders decide to destroy the Dragon Eye and Hiccup's Dragon Eye II, knowing how dangerous they could be in the wrong hands. Purpose The Dragon Eye provides information on new species of dragons such as the Catastrophic Quaken, Night Terror, Death Song, Razorwhip, and the Snow Wraith. It also provided maps to islands such as Dark Deep and items to that hold more lenses for the Dragon Eye. The Dragon Eye has been very valuable to the Dragon Hunters. Viggo stated that it belonged to his tribe for centuries, and since he knew about its hidden mechanisms, it is possible that his predecessors were involved in the creation of the Dragon Eye. Known Dragons in the Eye *Strike Class **Night Fury *Sharp Class **Deadly Nadder **Speed Stinger **Razorwhip *Boulder Class **Gronckle **Catastrophic Quaken **Groncicle (shown in School of Dragons) *Mystery Class **Buffalord **Dramillion *Tidal Class **Thunderdrum (shown in School of Dragons) **Shellfire **Submaripper **Bewilderbeast *Others **Lycanwing Known Locations in the Eye (fire used) *Dark Deep - Gronckle *Dragon Hunter ports - Changewing *Lycanwing Island - Moonlight and dragon fire *Secret Treasure Cave - Monstrous Nightmare *Dramillion Island - Gronckle *Berserker Island - Dramillion Appearance and Characteristics The Dragon Eye is a tube-like device with metal rings around it. The one closest to the opening is shaped like a dragon's mouth. The other end of the Dragon Eye has seven buttons, each with the symbol of the dragon class. The rest of the device is woody brown in color and it has small ancient scribbles and symbols on it and has a rotating mechanism which allows the user to match up the symbols on the rings. When projected, it emits complicated symbols and runes, differently colored depending on which dragon's fire they use, the combination of the rings and buttons and the lens used. The Dragon Eye can only be powered by a dragon's flame. Toothless usually powers it up. Also, the Snow Wraith's tooth is the only tooth that can unlock it, by inserting it into a hole and turning it like a key. Hiccup and the Riders collect different lenses and use different dragon flames to unlock new discoveries. Different dragon flames and of different intensities result in a different projection. Stormfly, Meatlug, and Fanghook can also power it up. The Dragon Eye can project images of different colors, each unlocking the secrets to different dragon species and locations. Simply by pushing the buttons on the device, turning the rings around it, changing its lens and also adjusting the dragon's fire can result in many different projects. They do not only show information, but also maps. It is revealed that when the Dragon Eye was created, its locking mechanism was given an emergency release; a filament that can only be burned by the glowing mist of the Flightmare. It was also revealed the information on the Night Fury was also sealed with it. The Dragon Eye possesses seven colored gems that represent the seven Dragon Classes for the light to filter through in order to access information of certain lenses. The gems are: *Ruby *Sunstone *Topaz *Emerald *Turquoise *Sapphire *Amethyst Abilities *'Lens:' Shows different dragons for classes by using fire from dragons to reveal secrets of different locations or dragons. It is revealed that there are more lenses hidden away in different locations and that some can only be accessed through certain combinations. Different dragon fire types produce different results on the same lens. *'Defense Mechanisms:' Without a Snow Wraith tooth to unlock it, the Dragon Eye has several defense mechanisms to subdue those who wish to use it without the proper key. **'Stun Gas:' The Dragon Eye has the ability to release a gas strong enough to knock someone out if activated. This gas is a dense thick green fog and is presumed to be Zippleback Gas. **'Tranquilizer:' It also has the ability to shoot out a tiny dart that can put enemies to sleep if it hits them. Trivia *Many fans initially thought that it was called the Plasma Torch''.'' *Many fans thought that it was Hiccup's Inferno, due to its similar design. It does however have some similar functions. *A lens shows that Deadly Nadders are still in the Sharp Class at the time of Race to the Edge. This is most likely because, at the time of the Dragon Eye's creation, Nadders were still considered a part of the Sharp Class and were only moved to the Tracker Class after the discovery of Rumblehorns. *The expansion pack for School of Dragons, "Battle for the Edge", which was released before the second season of Race to the Edge, hinted the Dragon Eye would fall into the hands of the Dragon Hunters. *The original name for the Dragon Eye appears to have been forgotten, as both Ryker and Viggo also call it by what Hiccup named it. *The Dragon Eye's rotating metal rings inspired Hiccup's second prototype for his metal leg. Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Franchise Objects